Harry Potter Hybrid theory
by BretterThanYou
Summary: Harry's 7th school year. Love and Challenges await him harryhermione
1. 5 Privet Drive

**CHAPTER 1: Number 5, Privet Drive**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE THAT'S IT.**

**HERMIONE'S HOUSE, 10:30 AM**

**Hermione sat with her younger sister of 10 years in the back of her parent's car on the way to her new house. She was in a particularly happy mood today considering the fact that she had been frustrated since she got home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which happened to be just a few months. Her usually bushy brown hair was surprisingly straightened just as it was in fourth year. She was wearing a Blue hoody with black flames on it and in the flames, it said Red Hot with black leather pants. She looked outside the window when she noticed her dad turning into a paved driveway with a two-car garage. She got out of the car and looked at her surroundings she noticed that her house was number five and that it was on the corner, the street sign read Privet Drive. "HOLY SHIT" She yelled happily, causing Mr. Number Six to look at her, her dad looked at her angrily, **

**"HERMIONE ALEXIA GRANGER, WHAT WILL THE NEIGHBORS THINK." Obviously, he couldn't care less if she was swearing aloud just that she didn't have to scream at the top of her lungs.**

**"Sorry dad it's just that…," Hermione paused," Harry Potter lives across the street."**

**HARRY'S HOUSE 10:40 AM**

**Harry Potter heard footsteps nearby. "Boy, we are going across the street to see the new neighbors. You are not to leave your room for anything." Uncle Vernon growled through the door. "Whatever." Harry replied bitterly. Harry looked outside his window to see the new neighbors. It seemed to be a man with two daughters, one of which seemed to be Harry's age. She was rummaging through the trunk of the car and pulled out a trunk similar to Harry's. Harry grabbed his omnioculars interestedly and zoomed in on the oldest one's face. _'She looks just like' _Harry thought. "HERMIONE." Harry yelled surprised rushed outside not caring what his supposed "guardians" would say. Harry was blinded by a mass of brown hair as soon as he stepped outside, "Hermione, Get off me please," Harry said running short of air, "I have to breathe sometime." Hermione reluctantly got off and dusted herself off. **

**"BOY GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW." Harry turned around to see his Uncle Vernon standing there purple faced and Dudley hiding behind him.**

**Harry ignored Vernon. "Come on Hermione. I'll help you unpack." They stalked away a few steps.**

**They went into Hermione's house and went to where her dad told her where room was. "Harry, why did you ignore your Uncle like that?" Hermione questioned Harry, "He is your mother's brother in law. She would want you to respect him."**

**"Hermione you don't know what my mother would want. She hated him just as much as I do." Harry replied in bitterness. They unpacked with small talk about what classes they would be taking. They heard a tapping on the window and Harry looked to see a brown barn owl no doubt a Hogwarts owl. He dropped off a letter to each Hermione and Harry before going back out the window. Both of theirs were considerably heavier Hermione was the first to open hers.**

**Dear Miss Granger**

**Enclosed is your booklist and Head Girl Badge. In addition, to become assistant Deputy Headmistress with Professor McGonagall. You will need to sign the papers enclosed to accept. You will be picked up at 12:00 noon in one week by a few select aurors.**

**Signed,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Hermione pinned her badge to her shirt and pocketed her booklist. Harry gapped at his letter. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. She read his letter and her jaw dropped as well.**

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**Enclosed is your booklist, Quidditch Captain and Head boy badge. We would also like you to become an assistant headmaster with Professor Dumbledore. Sign these papers and you will be picked up in one week by a few select aurors.**

**Signed,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**"HARRY, ME TOO. IM ASSISTANT DEPUTY HEADMISSTRESS."**

**"Well I guess it is worth a shot. Come on I'll show you around." Harry and Hermione walked to the park, Harry had pointed out several of places including where he and Dudley were attacked by dementors in 5th year. Harry looked around, the only people around were two muggles Harry did not know.**


	2. Riku and Sappire

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE. ALL OTHERS GO TO J.K. ROWLING (said in disgust) j/k.

Chapter 2: Riku Kyle Showron and Sapphire Kelli Matheny

Hermione turned to Harry. "I have something to tell you. But I don't know if it is safe to say it in fron-" She was interrupted by one of the muggles. Whom had shouted "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT RIKU." It was a female voice. The supposed male named Riku had a pitcher of ice water and was playfully threatening to pour it on her. The male had a white St. Louis Blues hockey jersey with the name Pronger and the number 44 on the back. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap. The female had on a white t-shirt sponsoring Nike and a pair of faded and ripped blue jeans on. "I'll do it Sapph." He replied in a jokingly cold tone. He proceeded to pour a little down her shirt before they realized they were not alone any longer. "Sapph," Riku somehow croaked. "It's Harry Potter." Riku fell to his knees and began to yell, "I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY" Harry, Hermione, and the female laughed.

Harry replied. "It's me and you're plenty worthy enough ok. Now get up off the ground and tell me how you know my name if you're a muggle."

"I'm not a muggle. I'm a wizard from the United States of America. My name is Riku Kyle Showron and this is my girlfriend, Sapphire Kelli Matheny. She's a witch. We're going to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." He replied in a hurry.

"Well, seeing as you already know me, this is Hermione Granger my best friend. Or one of them I should say." Sapphire and Hermione looked at each other in the eye. Riku who was eyeing his girlfriend in perfection noticed the look in their eyes it was pure likeness of the other and then Sapphire nodded. Riku noted that before gulping and saying, "Harry, RUN." Riku took off as fast as he could before he jumped out of the way and sent Sapphire who was chasing him running towards Hermione and they collided head first while Riku looked at Harry who had also jumped out of Hermione's way. Riku shook his head before he was blindsided by Sapphire. Sapphire looked at him, before being pushed off. Harry had scampered to underneath the slide where the pitcher of water had been. Riku who was legally an adult now conjured another with his wand and nodded to Harry who had Hermione by the wrist, Riku quickly grabbed Sapphire around the waist and pulled her closer. Hermione was struggling but Sapphire was calm. She somewhat wanted Riku to dump it down her shirt and partially wanted him not to. She leaned up for a kiss and Riku taken by surprise let her go. Hermione who had already broken free of Harry dumped his pitcher of ice water onto the two of them. "WHAT THE HELL." Sapphire squealed. Hermione looked at Sapphire and shook her head before saying, "You two may continue. You've got to breathe sometime."

Harry chuckled a bit. He dragged Hermione over to a tree that was on the edge of the park. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione look I L…" Harry was not sure how to tell Hermione that he loved her. "Hermione, I kind of"

He was interrupted by Hermione, "Harry… If you're trying to say, you love me. Well I love you too."

"Really"

"Yes Harry, only god can stop me from loving you."

They turned to Riku and Sapphire were still lip wrestling. Harry walked over to them and picked up a rock, he chuckled a bit before throwing it at Riku who caught it as if it were nothing. Riku finally broke the kiss and Sapphire playfully cried.

Harry finally broke a few seconds silence with an attempt to get to know Riku and Sapphire better, "what type of sports are you into?"

Riku smiled, "First, These are muggle American sports and second, Hockey and Baseball obviously."

"Hockey?" Harry asked interested.

"It's a muggle sport played with a fiberglass or wooden stick that is curved. The object of the game is to put the puck, which is a vulcanized piece of rubber, into the other teams goal." Hermione replied carelessly, "Fascinating sport actually."

Harry noticed a bag sitting next to Riku. "What's in the bag." Riku grabbed a long curved fiberglass stick.

"2 Hockey sticks… and a puck… and a collapsible net." He tossed a stick to Sapphire. "Come on," He got the stick back and grabbed a tape. "I'll show you a game." Riku's House 12 Privet Drive 12 P.M. Noon

"Thank you Mrs. Showron" Hermione said as she and Harry were handed a new book. They left with Riku and Sapphire lip wrestling at the door. "Harry did you notice that this is the DADA book we need this year."

"Yeah, 'Mione I did"

"Don't call me 'Mione please Harry… However, you don't think"

"I never think."

"Ha ha ha" Hermione laughed very sarcastically, "What I meant was you don't think Riku's mum is the new DADA teacher do you?"

"Yeah, she is." Riku and Sapphire was behind them. "That's the main reason we're here. Sapphire's parents died last year so we took her in. That was before we started going out. My dad died a few days before we left."

"How?" Hermione asked feeling remorse for Riku.

"Murdered. Ironically enough, The man who killed him fled here. If I ever see him…" Sapphire squeezed his hand warningly. "… Right sorry. Anyway," He continued. "I wanted to get out of there anyways. Shootings every night. I've been shot about 10 times in the same shoulder." He revealed a scar on his shoulder. Hermione hid her eyes. "3 times I've had to have surgery."

Park

10:00 p.m.

Harry and Hermione had been gone all night and Her dad was searching for her… "Hermione" He called for what seemed like the 50th time. He and her sister Alexia were frustrated. Alexia saw 4 people sitting together on the bench. 1 of which appeared to be a female huddled over a book. "Dad look there" She pointed at the bench where she saw the female over the book. "HERMIONE ALEXIA GRANGER!" The female got up and headed towards them. "Are you her dad and her sister." It was Sapphire. "Yes we are. Where is she?" Her younger sister asked. "She headed back about 5 minutes ago." Sapphire replied nicely. Her dad nodded and headed back her sister following. They arrived about 5 minutes later and Hermione was there laying on the couch watching the television. She looked up and saw the anger in her dads eyes. And For the first time Hermione Granger was beaten.


	3. Truth and Reconciliation

disclaimer:see chap 1

Chapter 3: Truth and Reconciliation

Hermione woke up at 9:30. 'Shit' She thought to herself 'I'm late for meeting Harry at the bloody Dursleys' She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. "Dad, I'm going out for a while."

"Whatever be back before two and check in."

"Okay" She ran outside and saw Harry outside mowing grass his shirt off. She looked to her left and saw a young child about 11 and Riku and some other girl who had red hair and blue eyes instead of Sapphire's black hair with blonde and red alternating highlights and brown eyes. "Riku," She ran over to them. "Where is Sapphire."

The red haired female looked at Hermione.

"She's still asleep, Hermione, this is my sister Rayne who honours more of." The 4 of them walked to Harry who leaned in and kissed Hermione. They walked to the park talking for a few hours before Hermione's hands reached for her sides and she gasped in pain.

"Whats wrong hun." Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing cramps." Hermione lied.

"Accio guitar" A voice whispered beside them. The guitar zoomed directly behind Hermiones head. "Watch out." Riku grunted as he caught it and rolled off the wooden plank that they had been sitting on.

"Hermione I think your lying. And you don't lie much." Harry replied seriously.

"HARRY JUST BELIEVE IT ALRIGHT." Hermione stormed off Harry chasing after her.

Riku laughed and looked at Sapphire who was watching Sapphire.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I BELIEVE YOU." Harry yelled after her. She turned around with a smile of satisfaction on her face. She walked up to him and they shared a long kiss. When the 11 year old walked up and began to sing. "Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes-" The rest was muffled as Riku came up and covering the kids mouth. "Harry, Hermione" He acknowledged, "excuse Steven. He's a LITTLE IMMATURE BRAT."

Two-o-clock drew nearer when they bid their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. Harry walked to his room ignoring the Dursleys on the way. To his surprise 4 owls and a pheonix were in his room. Pig, two Ministry owls, Fawkes, and Hedwig. He grabbed Hedwigs letter first which was from Ginny.

Harry,

Burrow has been attacked be there soon. I'm staying with you and Ron with Hermione. Dad died.

Ginny.

There were noticeable teardrops on the parchment. Harry moved to Fawkes next which was of course from Dumbledore.

Harry,

We must speak immediately I will be dropping off Ginny and Ron and will be speaking with the muggles provided that they are present at the time being.

Dumbledore.

Harry moved to the Ministry owls. Both said nothing but things he had gathered.

Harry moved to Pig. 'Ron still doesn't know that me and Hermione are an item.' He thought.

Harry,

DAD DIED. But i finally get to spend the summer with the girl of my dreams.

Ron.

Harry rushed out. He had to talk to Hermione. Running to her door he saw three figures standing outside. "DAMNIT" He yelled aloud.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore was there with Ginny as well as Ron. "May we come inside."

Harry stared for a moment then smiled, "Yes, of course Professor. Hullo Ginny, Ron. "

"Hi Harry." They replied in unison while Ginny gave him a hug. Harry stared at Ginny's outfit she was wearing a black halter top and a black mini skirt. He shook his head getting the fact that he was going out with Hermione into his head and bringing him back to his senses.

"Professor you wanted to talk to me about something." Harry asked. Luckily the Dursley's weren't there currently but had given Harry the okay (after he had threatened them with Sirius.) A/n Sirius is not dead in this. for Ginny to stay. "What was it."

"Ah yes Harry, I was wondering if you were going to accept my offer. You would become my successor if I were to die."

"Sir, what would be the advantages to being your Assisstant? Other than working with you that is."

"Blimey, Harry you could become Professor Dumbledore's Assistant you'd be stupid to pass this up." Ron said.

"Well Harry some advantages would be you could take or give house points and detentions, IF and only if you clarify it with me you have authority to ban or suspend a student from a sport or other activity. You are now allowed to stay out in the halls until midnight. You will be allowed to skip subjects provided you are passing. And your own private quarters directly next to mine for you, Ron, Hermione, Sapphire, Riku, and Ginny. Both of which will be in Gryffindor. So will you accept or not? Oh and you are allowed to be in the Order."

Harry thought this over grinned and finally held out his hand, "I accept."


End file.
